Offshore oil and gas operations often utilize a wellhead housing supported on the ocean floor and a blowout preventer stack secured to the wellhead housing's upper end. A blowout preventer stack is an assemblage of blowout preventers and valves used to control well bore pressure. The upper end of the blowout preventer stack has an end connection or riser adapter (often referred to as a lower marine riser packer or LMRP) that allows the blowout preventer stack to be connected to a series of pipes, known as riser, riser string, or riser pipe. Each segment, or joint, of the riser string is connected in end to end relationship, allowing the riser string to extend upwardly to the drilling rig or drilling platform positioned at the ocean surface.
The riser string is supported at the ocean surface by the drilling rig. This support may, among other methods, take the form of a hydraulic tensioning system and telescoping (slip) joint that connect to the upper end of the riser string and maintain tension on the riser string. The telescoping joint is composed of a pair of concentric pipes, known as an inner and outer barrel, that are axially telescoping within each other. The lower end of the outer barrel connects to the upper end of the riser string. The hydraulic tensioning system connects to a tension ring secured on the exterior of the outer barrel of the telescoping joint and thereby applies tension to the riser string. The upper end of the inner barrel of the telescoping joint is connected to the drilling platform. The axial telescoping of the inner barrel within the outer barrel of the telescoping joint compensates for relative elevation changes between the rig and wellhead housing as the rig moves up or down in response to the ocean waves.
According to conventional practice, various auxiliary fluid lines are coupled to the exterior of the riser tube. Exemplary auxiliary fluid lines include choke, kill, booster, and clean water lines. Choke and kill lines typically extend from the drilling rig to the wellhead to provide fluid communication for well control and circulation. The choke line is in fluid communication with the borehole at the wellhead and may bypass the riser to vent gases or other formation fluids directly to the surface. According to conventional practice, a surface-mounted choke valve is connected to the terminal end of the choke conduit line. The downhole back pressure can be maintained substantially in equilibrium with the hydrostatic pressure of the column of drilling fluid in the riser annulus by adjusting the discharge rate through the choke valve.
The kill line is primarily used to control the density of the drilling mud. One method of controlling the density of the drilling mud is by the injection of relatively lighter drilling fluid through the kill line into the bottom of the riser to decrease the density of the drilling mud in the riser. On the other hand, if it is desired to increase mud density in the riser, a heavier drilling mud is injected through the kill line.
The booster line allows additional mud to be pumped to a desired location so as to increase fluid velocity above that point and thereby improve the conveyance of drill cuttings to the surface. The booster line can also be used to modify the density of the mud in the annulus. By pumping lighter or heavier mud through the booster line, the average mud density above the booster connection point can be varied. While the auxiliary lines provide pressure control means to supplement the hydrostatic control resulting from the fluid column in the riser, the riser tube itself provides the primary fluid conduit to the surface.
A hose or other fluid line connection to each auxiliary fluid line is provided at the telescoping joint via a pipe or equivalent fluid channel. The pipe is often curved or U-shaped, and is accordingly termed a “gooseneck” conduit. In the course of drilling operations, a gooseneck conduit may be detached from the riser, for example, for maintenance or to permit installing or uninstalling a section of the riser, and reattached to the riser to provide access to the auxiliary fluid lines. To install, the gooseneck conduits are typically coupled to the auxiliary fluid lines via threaded connections that must be sealed. Additionally, the riser is typically made up of a number of sections, or joints, that extend from the LMRP to the ocean surface. The auxiliary fluid lines on each joint are connected with each other at the riser joint connections. Each of these connections must also be sealed to prevent fluid or pressure loss from the auxiliary lines.
These fluid line connections are typically integral or permanently attached with the auxiliary fluid lines themselves. If the connections need to be replaced or refurbished due to use or environmental corrosion of the seals or other parts, the entire fluid line for that section of riser or slip joint must be removed from the riser and replaced.